Deodorant containers holding an evaporative perfumed gel type deodorant for freshening the air of restrooms of commercial establishments are well known in the field of deodorizing and air freshening agents. The controlled dispensing of fragrance and the capacity to create an odor impression in a substantially closed space are concerns which are continually addressed in the field of deodorizing and air freshening agents. The importance of a controlled release or evaporation rate is important in determining the amount of fragrance to be used in the air freshening agent and in determining the functional life of the unit itself.
Solid compositions in which a fragrance or perfume is added to gelling agents offer a desirable and relatively low cost commercial delivery method for continuous action fragrance release devices. A method and apparatus for dispensing volatile components of an air treating gel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,858 to Santini. In addition, a composite gel-foam air freshener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,222 to Kellett et al.
Prior art patents relating to perfumed gel compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,377 to Steer for a foamed air freshener composition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,196 to Sakurai et al. for a gelatinous fragrance-imparting composition containing stabilized perfume, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,824 to Teng et al. for a gelled perfume formulation.
Disadvantages of known gel-based air fresheners include rapid evaporation rates of the gel compositions, temperature instability, and inefficiency of perfume release wherein the perfume components are not released into the air but become entrapped in the gel residue. Disadvantages such as lack of temperature and heat stability can result in product evaporation, deterioration of product appearance, and loss of deodorizing effectiveness. Therefore, a need exists for a perfumed gel deodorizer which is long-lasting, stable at high temperatures, and able to sustain an effective release rate of fragrance from the perfumed stable gel in both normal and adverse conditions.
In addition, the containers used to retain and dispense the perfumed gel compositions are known in the prior art. An open topped container having a perforated decorative cover and used for the dispensation of volatile components of a gel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,858 to Santini. Other containers typically used to retain deodorizing agents include aluminum cups having an aluminum lid with a pull-back tab and open top containers covered by a layer of porous material.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that none of the prior art inventions disclose a deodorant dispenser containing a chemical composition in the form of a perfumed stable gel, wherein the perfumed stable gel can be maintained at high temperatures and has a perfume content of from about 70.0% to about 85.0% by weight of the composition. In addition, none of the prior art inventions disclose a container having a base with a top surface and a bottom surface and having intersecting diametrical grooves on the bottom surface and four equi-angularly spaced support ribs or fins on the top surface which extend radially inwardly from the peripheral wall.
Previously, it was difficult to manufacture a product that could be maintained as a stable gel when exposed to temperatures of from about 125.degree. F. to about 150.degree. F., when that product also included a perfume content of from about 70.0% to about 85.0% by weight of the composition. Obtaining a stable gel with a perfume content of from about 70.0% to about 85.0% has also been difficult to develop from a solubility perspective, as most other gels will liquefy, even at room temperatures, at levels of 50% perfume content. Up until now, there was no known perfumed stable gel with a melting point of from about 125.degree. F. to about 150.degree. F. and having a perfume content of from about 70.0% to about 85.0% by weight of the composition. Thus, the need persisted for an easily manufactured, durable deodorant container holding a long-lasting and effective perfumed stable gel having a perfume content of from about 70.0% to about 85.0% by weight of the composition and maintaining its stability at high temperatures without undue evaporation.
In addition, because the gel has a high perfume content, it is a characteristic of the gel for its perfume components to evaporate over time. Thus, the perfumed stable gel is typically provided in a replaceable container so that it can be easily replaced when it has evaporated. The deodorant containers are typically shaped into a unique form corresponding to the shape of their respective dispensers. This greatly limits the interchangability of such replacement containers. Thus, it is desired to provide a gel container that can be adapted to and that can be placed into a broad range of dispensers. The dispensers that are used with the deodorant containers of the present invention may include a means for drawing air across the perfumed stable gel, for example, in the form of battery operated fan dispenser units. The dispensers may also be in the form of stand alone units. Typically, the deodorant containers filled with the perfumed stable gels can be used in conjunction with dispensers manufactured by the following: (1) F-Matic, (2) Impact, (3) Georgia Pacific, and (4) Technical Concepts. However, the container retaining the perfumed stable gel composition of the present invention is not limited to use with the aforementioned dispensers.
It is also a characteristic of air freshening gels to shrink and harden as the perfume components of the gels evaporate. As the gel shrinks, the surface area is reduced, and the rate of perfume escape is decreased. Thus, it is desired to provide a deodorant container which limits or decreases gel shrinkage and hardening.
Finally, when the deodorant container and gel are shipped, they are subjected to shaking and otherwise generally rough handling. It is desired to provide a deodorant container which securely supports the gel during shipping and which is tough and rigid in structure.